


The Belcher Kids; the teenage and young adult years; short stories etc

by EmiliyWednesday



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: AT - Freeform, AU, Angsty JimmyJ, Character Sheets, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, JK lots of gays, M/M, Short Stories, Siblings being cute, Tina and Zeke being HAPPY, some gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliyWednesday/pseuds/EmiliyWednesday
Summary: First of all, hello! I'm usually more of a tumblr gal, but lately I've been trying new stuff so here we go!This is a future! AU (An alternative universe, also known as alternative timeline, or alternate reality), where we follow The Belcher kids; Tina, Gene and Louise, and their friends and peers through posts on their social media, "Whatstagram", and through short stories. Louise will be sixteen, Gene eighteen and Tina twenty years old, at least for the first part.Since this is mainly a Tumblr project some formatting will be missing, such as pictures and moodboards, but If you're interested in that, my tumblr is taking-out-the-trash-fam, and this AU's tag is olderbelchertrash, and everything will be posted there!





	1. Tina Belcher

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So the first ten chapters will be character sheets, and then I'll be posting the short stories! First up is Tina Belcher, and I hope you enjoy!

**Basic info**

_Full name: Tina Belcher_  
Age: 20  
Gender: cis female  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
Sexuality: Straight  
Occupation: Community College Student  
Whatstagram @: TheRealTinaBelcher1

Tina Belcher is what’s good in this world. She is trusting, and calm, and dreaming. She is a firm believer in faith and destiny, and she needs that to keep moving forward, for the world is a scary place. One would perhaps think that High School was a hard place for a girl like Tina, with her somewhat wild hair, big glasses, and love for horses and reading, but Tina was born with some solid survival instinct, and even more imagination. So what if she didn’t do well in math, when she could dream about what she was going to write about for that essay in English later? And so what if the guy she secretly wanted to ask her to the dance asked someone else, when Zeke suddenly popped out of nowhere and swooped her of her feet? Anyone else present would probably not have noticed any sweeping or swooping of any kind, but this is Tina we’re talking about, and it didn’t take all that much to swoon her. Good ol’ Jimmy-Ju insists that he’s fine with Tina and Zeke, but both Louise, Linda and the Pesto twins assure her that drama is about to break down. But, to be fair, they’ve been saying that for three years now. When High School was over Tina didn’t want to leave her home behind, and since Zeke were taking a gap year and staying in town, community college seemed like a good idea. She secretly wants to be a writer of horror or romance novels, or preferably both. Everyone knows. When she started college she got back into espressos, and it’s a problem, but it’s basically her only real problem, so nobody nags her about it. She’s just started writing her first book, and she dedicated it to her siblings. Those wonderful assholes. She still works at the restaurant to help out when she’s got the time, and has no plans of moving out right now. Everyone is fine with that, even though Louise sometimes mentions that’s she’s still living in an actual closet. Tina once offered for them to share her room, and Louise hasn’t bugged her since. 

**Five Secrets**

_1\. She still talks to Jericho when it’s all too much_

_2\. She lied to Tammy about voting for her as prom queen, in fact, she was the one starting the idea to let Jocelyn have this one. Tammy would murder her if she ever found out._

_3\. She still really wishes she was closer with Louise, but she’s happy that they’ve gotten as close as they have_

_4\. She worries that, since she’s the oldest, Bob’s going to ask her to take over the restaurant_

_5\. When she can’t sleep, she watches The Saddle Club_


	2. Gene Belcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Gene! Hope you like him!

**Basic info**

_Full name: Gene Belcher_  
Age: 18  
Gender: Cis Male  
Zodiac Sign: Aries  
Sexuality: Straight  
Occupation: High School Senior  
Whatstagram @: DJGeeniuz

Gene is truly a kid full of potential and talent. It’s just a shame that he’s full of so many other things as well. Like a extreme love for random, useless facts. And zen. Man, is that kid full of zen. At least when it comes to big, real life stuff like school, grades, future, love life and jobs. He has a flare for the dramatic, but that’s more for entertainment, honestly. Gene loves his sisters a lot, to a point where they’re the people he hangs out with most. Them and their friends, mostly. He doesn’t always get Tina, and she doesn’t always get him, but he sure does look fan-tas-tic in her glasses, and she really enjoys it when he narrates her stories out loud for her like a dramatic play. Louise is different, because Louise is his best friend in the whole wide world. It’s always been that way, and they both know that it’ll always stay like that. He makes sure she doesn’t get too… well, Louise can get a bit carried away, and Gene is good at holding her back, while she is rather good at motivating him to do important stuff. At least sometimes. Gene had a very confusing time when he started High School and everybody seemed to think he was gay. He has never really thought about it, but when he did, it made sense, so he said yes to the boy asking him out, came out to his family and thought that was it. But, as it turned out, Gene was not gay at all, just a kid with a flare for the dramatic who had spent a little too much time with his mother and sisters, and then he had to go through that whole process again, which was actually way more traumatizing for him the second time around. Now he just thinks of it as a learning experience, and loves to tell the story at parties. All he wants to do with his life is to become a DJ at big festivals and tour the world, and maybe do theater at the side. Bob sighs a lot when he talks about it, but Gene really doesn’t understand why. It’s a great plan, honestly. People need to chill, and eat some gummyworms. They’re great, really, everyone would be a lot happier and sigh a lot less if they ate more gummyworms.   

**Five Secrets**

_Gene is a open book, sorry to disappoint you_


	3. Louise Belcher

**Basic info**

_Full name: Louise Belcher_  
Age: 16  
Gender: cis female  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Occupation: High School Student  
Whatstagram @: 4our3ars

If sarcasm was a shield, this girl would be wearing a full suit of armor, baby. Seriously, Linda theorizes that Louise has actually lost the ability to talk like a normal person. Besides that, she’s really a good kid, even tough she may not look like it. But when you’re the smallest, and youngest, in your family, you have to take some measures. She still wears her bunny ears, just not all the time. And she let’s Linda wash it.  _Hand wash_  it. If the hat is not on, she always wears her hair in space buns or pigtails, not really comfortable with her hair everywhere. She also loves wearing fingerless gloves, it makes her feel badass, like a biker. She recently, with a lot of help and encouraging chants from Gene, and some advice from Tina, came to the conclusion that she’s bisexual, which is terrifying for her. The thought of loving another person is bad enough, but now she know it can happen with both genders and she’s really worried. Bob and Linda was really chill about it, after all, they went through that whole thing with Gene a couple of years ago, but she’s still very raw about it herself. When it becomes to much for her, she sneaks away to hang with the One Eyed Snakes. She know she’d be dead meat if her parents found out, but the feeling out sitting behind on a motorcycle, not having control and just letting go is so therapeutic to her. And it’s not like they’re kids, all the Snakes are grown up, and they all know she’s Bob’s daughter and they drive super carefully with her, to her great disappointment. When she’s not riding on the back of gang members motorcycles, she’s riding her skateboard, and because of that she’s always scraped up at her knees, sometimes elbows and hands, and she’s always late. She’s terrible at skating, but she swears, she’ll get the hang of it soon! In Middle School she decided to make herself a little crew, and they’ve stuck together since then. They consist of Andy and Ollie Pesto, Regular Sized Rudy, and, to everybody’s great shock, Millie Frock. Huh, that rhymes. But more on that later. The Millie thing, not the rhyming. 

**Five Secrets**

1\. Her best friends, besides Gene, is the Pesto Twins, and she really likes them. They’re weird, and they listen to her. 

2\. Regular Sized Rudy may be a good friend, but she’s always terrified that he’ll die when he’s with them. 

3\. She saw Logan last summer, and keyed his car up, real bad. She even signed it as Four Ears, but he never told on her. She doesn’t get why, and it makes her furious. 

4\. She has no idea what she wants to do with her life, and it scares the shit out of her.

5\. She’s not sure if she would have made it trough middle school if it wasn’t for Gene. 


	4. Jimmy Pesto Jr

**Basic info**

_Full name: Jimmy Pesto Junior_  
Age: 20  
Gender: cis male  
Zodiac Sign: Taurus  
Sexuality: not confirmed  
Occupation: Gap year, instructor at a local dance school  
Whatstagram @: Dance4UrLif3

Did this boy ever have a chance to become anything but a giant ball of angst, really? All trough High School he kept insisting that Linkin Park’s Numb was actually about his life. Seriously, just listen to it!! In all fairness, Jimmy-J did grow up very much alone. His younger brothers closer than even normal twins, and his dad only seeing himself and never accepting Jimmy-J for what he wanted to do with his life, things became harder and harder. The High School counselor didn’t help by constantly reminding him that dancing wasn’t a reliable career, and the feeling of not fitting on just kept consuming him. The girls around him just kept getting more and more annoying, Tammy and Jocelyn just became more and more typical superficial teens, and he couldn’t stand it, and Tina was a bit… much, for him, too be honest. He liked her, but, he was so… different. And she liked horses and teen shows, she could never understand him. So, when his only constant, his only real safety net in life, his best friend Zeke came to him to check that it would be okay if he asked Tina to a upcoming dance, Jimmy-J had no option but to be cool with it. He couldn’t loose Zeke. Never. And he did want Tina to be happy. He guessed. So, he just kept smoking his cheap cigarettes, fighting with his dad, listening to punk really loud on his headset to make a statement, and danced for his life. All he wanted was to dance, and right now that is what he’s doing. And for the time being, that’s enough. 


	5. Andy Pesto

**Basic info**

_Full name: Andrew Pesto  
Age: Same as Ollie! (16)  
Gender: cis male  
Zodiac Sign:  _Same as Ollie! (Sagittarius)__  
Sexuality: straight  
Occupation: High School Student  
Whatstagram @: PestoAndy

Precious, strange and kind are keywords to both the Pesto twins. But, even though they may not always admit it, they are different people. Andy, for example, is a great cook. He loves, like all of Louise’s friends, to hang out at the restaurant, but for him it’s more than just a cool place to hang around. As soon as Bob realized the twins was nothing at all like Jimmy Senior, he let Andy hang around with him in the kitchen when he wanted to, and found a great (and free) helper in him. He and Louise also comes up with the best and funnies burgers of the day when they work together. Andy is also a tad shyer than his twin brother, and prefers to let Louise and Ollie to most of the talking when they get themselves in sticky situations. This is probably one of the reasons he loves Louise so much, she makes him feel safe, and even better, like Ollie is also safe. To Linda’s great disappointment tough, this love is just platonic, but she is like a sister to them both. Andy also likes Tina very much, they like many of the same books, and he wants to study something like her when he goes off to college. His favorite place in the world, besides Bob’s Burgers is the Wonder Warf, and while Ollie loves the big swings, Andy’s favorite is the ferries wheel. 


	6. Ollie Pesto

**Basic info**

_Full name: Oliver Pesto_  
Age: Same as Andy! (16)  
Gender: cis male  
Zodiac Sign: Same as Andy! (Sagittarius)  
Sexuality: pansexual  
Occupation: High School Student  
Whatstagram @: PestoOllie

Two halves of a whole idiot, Louise and Rudy usually calls them. Ollie doesn’t mind, as long as nobody think he’s a mean idiot. Because he is not a mean guy. He may not always think things through as well as his twin, but he’s working on it. A long time ago, he decided that he was going to look at life in the most positive way possible. So what their dad didn’t care for them? They had great friends, and even kind of a back up family in the Belchers. And so what if their own older brother thought he was too different and deep for them to get him, he had Gene, and Gene was way funnier anyway. And Gene always had candy, Jimmy-J only had those horrible cigarettes. Ollie didn’t get that addiction at all. But maybe he shouldn’t really talk, after this summers catastrophic events with the claw machines at the Warf. Andy, Louise, Millie and Rudy had to drag him away from that big Pikachu. Rudy almost died of an asthma attack, but he keeps insisting it’s not Ollies fault. He almost had that giant Pikachu. Louise says he’s not allowed to use the claw machines anymore. 


	7. Zeke

**Basic info**

_Full name: Zeke ..?_  
Age: 20  
Gender: cis male  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Sexuality: Straight  
Occupation: Part time at Bob’s Burgers, Part time at the Truck Shop  
Whatstagram @: TheZekester

While Jimmy Jr think’s he is the most misunderstood guy in the world, Zeke just might actually be. Big, burly guy, grew up at the wrong side of town, with a love for big trucks and wrestling? But seriously, he is just a big sweetheart, who lives and breathes for the people he loves. He looks past Jimmy-J’s emo shell, and he saw more in Tina than anyone else, he still does, he listens to everything his bosses have to teach him, and he always does everything for his family. He still can’t believe he managed to get his Tina, and he makes sure she knows how happy he is with her. Her family seems to like him, and Louise tolerates him, and that’s more than he hoped for. His and Tina’s favorite thing to do together is to take small road trips in his truck, maybe they put up a tent, he loves the nature, she just loves to read, everywhere. He has a secret dream to end up running the restaurant with Tina later in life, but that’s his secret for now. 


	8. Regular Sized Rudy

**Basic info**

_Full name: Rudy Stieblitz_  
Age: 16  
Gender: cis male  
Zodiac Sign: Virgo  
Sexuality: Straight  
Occupation: High School Student  
Whatstagram @: RegularSizedDork

Spoiler Alert: Rudy stayed regular sized. Thank God. What else was he going be known as, after all these years? He also stayed friends with [Louise](https://taking-out-the-trash-fam.tumblr.com/post/171741343155/olderbobs-burgers-kids-au-character), and he would follow her to the worlds end. But the friendship that nobody saw coming, was the one with a certified (or so she claims) witch, [Millie Frock](https://taking-out-the-trash-fam.tumblr.com/post/171807176930/olderbobs-burgers-kids-au-character). They were just so different, and still so similar at some points. Like their love for horror stories, even tough Millie thrives of them, and Rudy almost have a panic attack every time. His new favorite hobby is to get Ollie, or sometimes Millie or even Gene, to help him fake his own death whenever Louise is being too much, and it works almost every time. Louise keeps telling him that one day, he’ll die and she won’t actually even care anymore, but that has not happened yet, and he’s not very worried, as she still freaks out every time. It may sound a bit harsh, but trust him, it’s only when she really deserves it. Other than that Rudy is a classic side kick, and he’s very happy with that. He lives his best life with his weird, but amazing, little group of friends, all the burgers he wants, his regular hight, and cartoony red hair. Life is good for Regular Sized Rudy. 


	9. Millie Frock

**Basic info**

_Full name: Millie Frock_  
Age: 16  
Gender: cis female  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Occupation: High School Student  
Whatstagram @: Witchy-Bitchy-Frock 

So what if she’s crazy? All the best people are. Or something like that. Because she  _is_  crazy, totally batshit actually. But she means well, and as soon [Louise](https://taking-out-the-trash-fam.tumblr.com/post/171741343155/olderbobs-burgers-kids-au-character) realized just how valuable and  _fun_  that mix of crazy and supportive made, they’ve stuck together. And with that, Millie met her platonic, but unlikely soulmate; [Rudy](https://taking-out-the-trash-fam.tumblr.com/post/171807159625/olderbobs-burgers-kids-au-character). Yes, the regular sized one. It turns out Rudy has quite the dark sense of humor, and really likes being scared, and if there’s one thing Millie is good at, it’s scaring people. Millie loves the occult, the inexplainable, and the spooky. She and Louise loves to have small seances and try out the ouija board they got from an old flee market once. Neither Rudy or the Pesto twins wants to take any part of that, and to be honest, Millie is glad. Being the only openly gay girl at their High School is hard, and even harder when you’ve got feelings for your best friend, who you just happened to stalk and have an extreme obsession with in fourth grade. One things’s for sure, it’s not easy being Millie.


	10. Courtney Wheeler

**Basic info**

_Full name: Courtney Wheeler_  
Age: 18  
Gender: cis female  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Sexuality: Straight  
Occupation: High school Senior  
Whatstagram @: TheCourtneyWheeler

Courtney had a perfectly okay life until she started High School. Her dad has a pretty neat job, her parents are still together, the have plenty of money, she has a few good friends, and, yes, a small heart problem… But that heart problem was nothing compared to the heart problem when she was put in the same homeroom as [Gene Belche](https://taking-out-the-trash-fam.tumblr.com/post/171741341495/olderbobs-burgers-kids-au-character)r. She was smitten, again, from the second he slumped down next to her, and there was simply nothing to do about. When he came out as gay she actually thought she was going to die from heart break, but that turned out to be a false alarm. Not that it helped her. No, she joined the cheerleaders, first because she wanted to, but then it became about attention, so she joined Drama Club, with Gene, and helped him with his music, she did  _everything_! But that boy was just to oblivious. They were friends tough, and she tried to be happy with that, but it was just that part of her that couldn’t let him go… They’ve got one last year together, as high schoolers at least, and she’s going to try to have as much fun possible as just his friend.


	11. The Day Gene Found Out Vine is Dead (like a year later than everyone else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First short story you guys! Please tell me what you think!

Honestly, it wasn’t like Gene was super into the whole internet world anyways. He did enjoy to watch the occasional vine comp whenever Louise would show it to him, and he did use the family’s shared Netflix account now and then, but Gene liked to live in the here and now, for the most part. 

That’s why, when Gene came barging into her room one afternoon during the summer before her sophomore year at High School, Louise did not think it would have anything to do with Vine. 

But oh, was she wrong. 

She was just sitting on her bed with her laptop and headset, minding her own business, when suddenly her shoulders were shaken rather violently. 

“Holy shit, Gene!” she half yelled as she ripped the big headset from her head and turned around.

“Who died?” She asked, as she closed the laptop and sighed. She knew a Gene crisis when she saw one, and they were very,  _very_ rarely serious. 

“Vine!” Her yelled. 

And Louise stared at him. 

And Gene started at her. 

“…Vine?” Louise asked, not really sure what he was referring to. 

Gene got up from her bed and threw his arms out. 

“Yes, Vine!” He yelled. “The app, with the short funny videos we watch on Youtube!” 

Louise rolled her eyes so far back they almost disappeared inside her head. 

“Yes, Gene. Vine died. Probably partly because people like us watch it at Youtube instead.” She shrugged. “It’s fine bro, it’s been dead for, like a year or something. And we’re fine.” She looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Gene shook his head. 

“But I didn’t KNOW! And now I know, and now, everything is different!” he said and looked at her with big, sad eyes. 

Louise was still trying to get a grip on all the “know” and “now”’s, when Gene stood straight, and nodded to himself. 

“I’m going to fix this.”

And with that he marched off. 

Just as Louise was putting on her headset again, Tina peeked into her room and shot her an apologetic look. 

“I honestly thought he knew…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is mainly a Tumblr project some formatting will be missing, such as pictures and moodboards, but If you're interested in that, my tumblr is taking-out-the-trash-fam, and this AU's tag is olderbelchertrash, and everything will be posted there!


End file.
